Enishi
by Time Mistress
Summary: There is always the thought of someone out there that you love so much. What happens to Ed and Al when they go back to their hometown and discover a secret that had been in hidding? (EdWinry)


Enishi

By: Time Mistress

Song-fic

Edward Elric and his brother Alponse Elric got off the train at their hometown. It had been 5 mouths since they had even step foot in this place. The brothers had even written a letter to the only family they had left. Edward stepped off the platform and on to the land where he and his brother used to run. Al followed him shortly after. They walked in silence until about halfway to their destination.

"Brother, how you think they are going to react?" Al asked his brother.

"I'm not sure, Al. I know that we have a wrench waiting for use though" Ed replied with a smile.

During their travels Ed always seemed deep in thought, and no matter what Al said to him he would never tell him what he was thinking about. Ed and Al continued their walk toward their destination until Ed stopped. He heard someone singing something, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Al, do you hear singing?" Ed asked his brother.

"Yes, I do, but I can't quite place where it is coming from." Al replied looking at the scenery.

"kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa itsumoto onaji jaane to te wo futta marude ashita mo mata kono machi de au mitai ni" the voice sang. Ed and Al started toward the voice. The voice seemed so familiar to them. "ai wo shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto yume ga kanau hi made egao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara" the voice sang the next part. Ed and Al got closer to the voice, but they still could not see who was singing the song.

"watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde

itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to tooku de omoeru you ni" the voice sang in a clearer tone. Ed now knew that they were close enough to hear the voice, but that they needed to get closer to see who was singing. "kaeru basho de aru you ni" the voice sang, "kimi ga inai machi de aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru sorega ima watashi ni dekirukoto sou omoukara". Whoever was sing got up and walked into the light of the full moon. Ed couldn't believe who he saw. He turned to Al and asked "Do you see who I see?". Al turned to his brother and nodded. So it wasn't an illusion, they both saw Winry standing in the moonlight.

"donna dekigoto ni mo kakureteru imi ga aru to yume ga kiekaketemo jibun rashiku ite hoshii donna toki mo kokoko ni iru kara" she sang while dancing, "namida nakusu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo ii tsukareta kokoro yasumasetara suteki na ashita wo negai nemuri ni tsuite chiisana kodomo no you ni" she continued.

Ed was shocked to say the least. We never pictured her to have a beautiful voice, and he never saw her dance before. It seemed as if this was the Winry they never knew. Behind the automail mechanic was a girl that wanted to be free from the bonds of her soul.

Winry turned toward the direction of central and stretched out her hands as if she were reaching for someone and sang, "kono hiroi sekai wa tsunanagatteru shiroi kumo wa nagare kaze ni natte kimi no moto e, watashi no koe wa todokimasuka afureru kimochi ienakatta". Ed was lost her song to the heavens. Al looked over at his brother and saw a true smile on his face. Al knew that, even if Ed never told him, that he was in love with Winry. Al was content knowing that his brother had found happiness. For his brothers soul always seemed to be in pain. Al turned to watch Winry sing. "She is a very good singer and a good mechanic' Al thought to himself.

"watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to tooku de omoeru you ni" She sang as she reached toward the heavens. She danced around in circles as if someone was moving her around the dance floor. "kaeru basho de aru you ni kaeru basho de aru you ni" she sand as she finished her song. She looked sadly toward central and lowered her arms.

Al looked between his brother and Winry. He turned around and crept off toward the automail shop. He would just leave those two alone. Maybe they could tell each other how they felt.

Ed looked at the vacant spot next to him and seemed to understand what his brother wanted. He got up from his hiding spot and walked toward Winry. He saw her stiffen and he stopped as she turned around. Gold meet blue and the world seemed to stop. Winry got up from her place on the ground and walked over to him.

"How long have you been there?" she asked looking at the ground.

"I heard your whole song Winry, and it was beautiful" Ed replied smiling softly. Winry lifted her head and meet his eyes again. The two of them sat in silence before Ed decided to break it. "So" he said, "who is the song for?" Winry looked at him and smiled. "The song is for you Ed. I wanted some way to convey my feelings for you, and it was the only way I could." She said and looked at the ground again.

Ed was shocked to say the least. Winry loved him and no one else, and she loved him so much that she wrote a song for him? Ed knew what he had to do. Ed put his and on her chin and pulled her face up to meet his. "Thank you" he said. With that he kissed her with all the force of his love. Winry put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart they both knew what they had been to shy to say. Winry looked Ed in the eyes "I love you, Ed". "I love you too, Winry" Ed replied. Ed set his suitcase on the ground and picked up Winry's hand in his. "Let's share a dance shall we?" he asked. Winry smiled and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

Together they shared their first dance together on the moonlight hill. Aunt Pinko and Al watched from a distance. They both knew that the two people dancing on the hill were truly in love. They looked at each other and nodded this was the start of something fantastic.

TM: I live again! I would updated my other story, but I don't have chapter.

Ed: That was fluffy.

TM: Yep I guess it was. Oh yea the name of the song is Motherland by: Crystal Kay. Go figure its one of the closings for Fullmetal Alchemist. Which by the way I do not own, but I do own cool Fullmetal stuff.

Ed: what does the song say?

TM: Well it goes like this:

on that day you left, I just waved good bye as usuaul

as if we were to meet again in this city

to believe in love is to not lose to myself

until my wish comes true, I'll remain with a smile

and look at the stars, praying, and will be here

I want to be the sky for you

even enveloping all of your pains

whenever I look up, I want to feel

that I'm not alone even if I'm far away

let there be a place I can return to

I'm still living happily in this city without you

because I feel that that's the one thing I can do now

there's a hidden meaning to all things that happen

I hope you'll remain yourself even if your dream begins to vanish

because I'll always be here

it's okay even if you're not strong enough to erase all tears

after you rest your tired heart

wish for a better tomorrow and fall asleep

like the young children

this vast world is connected

the white clouds will flow and turn into wind to reach you

will my voice reach you?

I couldn't say those overflowing feelings for you

I want to be the sky for you

even enveloping all of your pains

whenever I look up, I want to feel

that I'm not alone even if I'm far away

let there be a place I can return to

let there be a place I can return to

Ed: Thanks to Anime fro translation to the kanji and into English.

TM: looking at lyrics in the complete best book I can't make heads or tails of this. All of it is so confusing.

Ed: Read and Review, and yes there will be another chapter but it will take place int the future.

TM: The next chapter is entitled What Happens Now.

Ed: Oh yea and the title of the story means, The belief that fate binds us all. One of TM's friends gave her the title.

TMEd: Bye


End file.
